Old Feelings
by OneRambunctiousWriter
Summary: It's been years, and Anna's moved away, and is getting married. But Elsa still has feelings for her. Feelings that have withstood many years apart. - Modern AU - Elsanna (Kristanna and Belsa as well) - Incest - No longer dead!
1. Chapter One

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

A pale hand slammed down on the alarm, trying to get at the snooze button. _Bitch was in my room again._ She sat up, combing a hand through the tangled mess that was her hair. A growl escaped from deep in her throat, as she hit a knot. She threw the covers off her legs, and then proceeded to throw the legs over the side of her bed. She stood up, and stumbled over to her desk, letting herself thud down on her leather seat. With her foot, she flicked on her computer, waking it from sleep mode, before being eagerly reminded she had left a song playing last night. Royal Blood filled her room, as she slammed her hand down on the volume key. She didn't bother turning it off. She checked her email, following the motions of all her other mornings to the letter. Facebook, Facebook, Gamestop, forum updates, her teachers. She didn't bother checking any of them. Yesterday had been unproductive, she had spent the whole day faffing about with Maya. So she opened her school project, looking at the screen with tired eyes. She had gotten around to giving it a title so far. "Scene of the Crime, by Elsa Arendelle" it said._ Your room's so messy it might be hiding one._ She snorted at her own thoughts, before rolling her seat away from the desk. She picked up an article of clothing from the top of the pile of dirty laundry that was gathering next to her bed. "I'm too tired for this shit." She mumbled, dropping it back onto the floor.

She stood, walking out the door, and down the hall. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she could hear her mother speaking to someone on the phone, and could see her father just lazily reading the newspaper.

Elsa continued to the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of coffee, and mixing in the cream and sugar. And then repeated the process, albeit with more cream, and an extra sugarcube. She walked back towards the stairs, stopping briefly to ask, "mom. Did an Amazon package arrive this morning?"

"Yes, dear." Her mother replied, covering the phone with one hand. "I left it in front of your door."

"Let's hope it's not another sex toy." Her father muttered amusedly.

"Agnarr!"

"And now I'm going to puke." Elsa growled, taking off up the stairs, stopping to kick the box next to her door. She snorted, and continued to the end of the hall. Ending at the door to the right, she pushed her back up against it, and used her hip to force the handle down, letting the door slide open. "Told you not to mess with my fucking alarm." Were the first words out of her mouth.

"I love you too." The girl sitting on the bed replied. "Aw, you brought me coffee."

"When don't I?" Elsa asked, handing the second cup over.

"When I don't reset your alarm on you." Came the quick-witted reply.

"Not true." The blond grumbled.

"By then I've already had one." The brunette informed her, standing to meet Elsa. "But, I still appreciate it." She placed a kiss on Elsa's cheek, right where her mouth stopped.

"I know. That's why I do it." Came the small voice of the blond.

"Did you want to sit with me?" Hope was in her voice.

"No... I got... School, stuff." Elsa said, backing away.

"Oh. Okay." Rejection stung for her. "Maybe another time then."

"Yeah." Elsa nodded, turning around. She was already halfway out the door, all she had to do was close it.

She stood there in front of it for a minute, before breathing in, and walking straight into her room. The door closed behind her.

* * *

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

_A pale hand slammed down on the alarm, trying to get at the snooze button. _She changed it again._ She sat up, combing a hand through the tangled mess that was her hair. A yelp escaped from deep in her throat, as she hit a knot. She stood up, and walked over to her desk. With her foot, she flicked on her computer, waking it from sleep mode. She checked her email, making sure her morning routine was done, so she could get on to the more important stuff. Facebook, Facebook, Gamestop, forum updates. She didn't bother checking any of them, not important enough to bother with before her first cup._

_She began walking out the door, and down the hall. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she could hear her mother speaking to someone on the phone, and could see her father just lazily reading the newspaper._

_Elsa continued to the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of coffee, and mixing in the cream and sugar. And then repeated the process, sans half of each cream and sugar. She walked back towards the stairs, and began her ascent. She continued to the end of the hall. Ending at the door to the right, she pushed her back up against it, and used her hip to force the handle down, letting the door slide open. "Told you not to mess with my alarm." Were the first words out of her mouth, followed by a giggle._

_"I love you too." The girl sitting on the bed replied. "Aw, you brought me coffee."_

_"When don't I?" Elsa asked, handing the second cup over._

_"When I don't reset your alarm on you?"_

_"Not true." The blond scoffed, in mock offense._

_"Well, true." The redhead replied, standing to meet Elsa. "I appreciate it." She placed a kiss on Elsa's cheek._

_"I know. That's why I do it." Elsa said, biting her lip._

_"Did you want to sit with me?" The redhead beamed._

_"I'd love to Anna, but I got school stu-." Elsa began._

_"So? You'd still get an A+ without even studying! Come sit with me." Anna said, sitting back down and patting the mattress next to her._

_"You think so?" Elsa blushed._

_"Yeah."_

_Elsa let out a small chuckle. "Well I disagree. I need to go study-"_

_Elsa had turned around and started making for the door, but as she hit the halfway mark, she was lifted into the air, freckled arms folded around her torso. "Nope!"_

_"Goddammit!" Elsa yelled out, with a cackle. "Okay! Uncle!" Anna let her go then. "When did you get so damn strong?"_

_Anna smirked, "I work out." She nodded, before kissing her own bicep._

_"You are ridiculous." That's what Elsa said, but she was still smiling like an idiot._

_"You're swooning." Anna winked, and sat back down. "Now come and drink coffee with me."_

_"If I even have any left after that." Elsa snorted, reaching out to grab the edge of the door. She swung her arm, and the door closed behind her._

* * *

**Author's Note: Loved this too pieces! But I wrote it two years ago. So I decided to restart. I liked the plot, but the pacing was pretty bad originally. So Anna might not arrive for a little bit. So here we go. The new Old Feelings.**


	2. Chapter Two

"No." Elsa finally growled out, not even looking away from her computer screen. She was trying to keep all her attention on following the Metro Station's winding tunnels. Trying to play her goddamn game, instead of paying attention to the brunette who was invading her personal space.

Said brunette wouldn't have any of that, wrapping her arms around the blonde's shoulders. "But you never take me out anymore." She purred into Elsa's ear.

Elsa's response was to sigh, and tap the Escape key, before knocking the headphones off her head. "Last time we went out you broke up with me." A silence fell over the room.

"You told me to." Belle reminded her. She didn't need to.

"I didn't mean it." _Yes you did._

She hadn't even noticed she had begun tearing up, until one of Belle's fingers wiped one of the wet streams away. "I'm still here, Elsa." She whispered, kissing the blonde's scalp. "I'm still here." Elsa stood from her seat, and shrunk down into Belle's arms. They stood there for a while, Elsa sobbing lightly into the older girl's chest. Eventually the sobs died down, and Belle spoke. "I'm sorry, Elsa. We don't have to-"

She was cut off when Elsa pulled back, and let out, "we're not going out." It came out angry, not entirely what Elsa meant it to sound like. So she took a deep breath, and started again. "We're not going out... But maybe we could watch a movie?" She looked up at the brunette.

Belle smiled softly, her own eyes beginning to water a little. "I'd love to, Elsa." She stepped forward to close the gap between them. Taking Elsa's hands in her own, she asked, "what movie do you want to watch?"

* * *

_"We should watch a movie!" Their cousin announced, putting down her bag next to the couch._

_Anna beamed, nodding enthusiastically, whilst her sister asked, "what movie?"_

_"I don't know, you got anything good?" The blonde asked._

_"Well I got a whole collection we could look through." Elsa suggested, gesturing towards her room._

_Anna shot up from the couch. "But all your stuff is lesbian porn!"_

_"What!? No it's not!" Elsa defended._

_Without missing a beat, "yes it is!" Was shouted. Their cousin was left cackling._

_"Not _all_ of it!"_

_Anna shook her head. "Whatever you say, sis."_

_"It's not!" Elsa denied, getting more agitated._

_"They're all redheads too." Anna faux whispered to her cousin. "It's cause she got a thing for me."_

_"No!" Elsa cried out, covering her face with her hands, trying her best to beat the rising blush._

_"No what?" Their cousin asked. "The redheads part, or the thing for Anna?"_

_"I'm done with this!" Elsa huffed. "I'm just gonna go to my room if you two are gonna be like this!"_

_"Aw come on, Elsie!" Anna exclaimed. "We were just teasin' ya'!"_

_Elsa sighed. "Fine." She paused. "But for that I get to choose the movie."_

_"Okay, okay!" Anna conceded. "What movie do you want to watch?"_

* * *

"Let's watch Iron Man." Elsa replied.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the extra short chapter, but my computer has died, so this is all I got. Hopefully it'll be fixed so I can update again soon.**

**On a different note, someone asked me an interesting question - whether the italics piece from the last chapter was a flashback or a fantasy. Well to answer that, it was written as a flashback, but you could see it as either. I would consider the last one somewhere in between. So that did happen, but it wouldn't have been the _exact same_ conversation. This last one though, that was a full on flashback.**

**And yes the unnamed cousin is Rapunzel.**

**Next chapter will be out ASAP.**


	3. Chapter Three

_"Would you marry me?" Was the rather abrupt question that was asked by the girl snuggling her side._

_Elsa almost dropped her controller. "What!? Are you asking me-?" She responded, befuddled. The lack of any warning was making it all the more confusing._

_Anna sat up. "No! Uh, sorry... I meant, would you? Like, if you could?" She reiterated._

_"Oh." Elsa couldn't tell whether she was relieved, or disappointed. Maybe both. "Well... Yeah. Of course I would, Anna." She reached an arm out, stroking Anna's cheek. "I love you more than anything in the world." She said, feeling Anna lean into her hand._

_"Even more than yourself?" Anna asked, almost looking puzzled._

_"I would give my life for you, Anna." Elsa answered, looking Anna dead in the eye. "I mean it."_

_Anna looked damn near ready to cry. "I love you too, Elsie."_

_"I know, Snowflake. I know." Elsa assured her, leaning forward to kiss the girl's scalp._

_Anna looked up at her sister for a moment, before cracking a grin. "Does that mean you love me more than that Oblivion game?"_

_Elsa smiled, chuckling as she grabbed the controller once more. "Maybe we don't go _that _far." Anna responded by laughing, and punching her older sibling's shoulder. "Fuck you!"_

_"Please do."_

* * *

Elsa hadn't even noticed her mind wandering, until Belle was halfway through her sentence. "Or do you care?" The brunette finished.

Elsa stared blankly at her. "What?"

Belle giggled, shaking her head. "I asked whether you had any preferences for pizza?" She repeated.

"Oh." Elsa replied dumbly. And then it took her at least five seconds to remember that the other girl was looking for an answer. _Well she didn't ask you for shits and giggles._ "N-no... Just order... Anything."

Belle just smiled, and shook her head once again. "Okay, sweetheart." She went back to ordering, and Elsa returned to buttering the popcorn.

She tuned out what Belle was saying again, returning to her own inner thoughts. She kept thinking back on that day, she just couldn't help it. She thought about Anna all the time. She wondered if her little sister thought about her too.

But now she had to stop. It was getting too painful. Thinking about what could have been. _Belle's always good at keeping me out of my own head._ "Belle." She spoke, trying to get Belle's attention. But it was a little more than a whisper, and she knew Belle hadn't heard it, so she went to speak again. However, Belle was still talking on the bloody phone.

"Yeah, she's in the room with me, but I doubt she's even paying attention to what I'm saying." The brunette said. "She zones out a lot. It's cause she's real smart and stuff. Gets all up in her own head."

Elsa just stared dumbly at the bowl, trying to decipher what her girlfriend was saying. But then it hit her. "Are you talking about me?" She asked, looking up from the popcorn.

"Well now she's caught me." Belle said, grinning. "Yes, darling, I'm talking about you to the pizza guy. I can't help myself. I gotta brag."

Elsa blushed, running her hands over her braid. "Uh... Okay…" She was uncomfortable, but still, Belle was _bragging _about her. She certainly didn't deserve it. "Could you stop?" _For fucks sake! Why are you always so rude?_

Belle shook her head. "Well, I've taken up enough of your time." She said to the man at the other end of the phone. _No, don't apologize, Elsa. That would be nice._ "Yes, you too. Okay, thank you." And she pulled the phone away from her cheek. "I do love to brag about you, Elsa." She said, hopping off the counter.

Elsa could feel herself blushing, so she turned away, hoping to hide it. "What's there to brag about?" She honestly couldn't think of a goddamn thing. There was nothing. _You've got nothing to say for yourself. I mean, other than the fact you're a fucking Siscon who still wants to bang her little sister, even though you haven't seen her in eight years! Not to mention, you're practically leeching some of Belle's best years away! You're keeping her around to look normal you scumfuck! She does not deserve this, you fucking leech!_

She didn't even know where that came from. But she still heard it. Felt it. Her jaw was clenched, and she could feel tears starting to form. For the second time that day. Maybe Belle could see that, because she kissed the top of her head. "Well, to start, you're super smart." She replied. "You're the top of your class."

"I'm almost ten years older than everyone." Elsa growled. _Can't even let her compliment you._

"Doesn't defeat my point." Belle retorted. "You're also strong. You're the strongest person I've met." Now she was rubbing the small of Elsa's back.

"Bullshit." She hadn't meant to say that aloud. But she couldn't help it.

Belle moved to look at Elsa's face. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"I'm nearly thirty, and only second year University!" Elsa lashed out, turning to face Belle. "And why is that? Because I dropped out for seven years!"

"You just needed some time to sort yourself, Elsa. There's no shame in that." Belle objected, reaching out to stroke Elsa's cheek, trying to reconcile her. For the second time that day.

Elsa almost smacked Belle's hand away, but managed to catch herself. _Don't you dare hurt her!_ Instead she just stepped out of the contact. "I dropped out cause I got dumped!" She shouted. She hadn't meant to yell. She hadn't even meant to tell Belle that. She wasn't suppose to tell anyone that. "I spent seven years crying over getting dumped!" There was all that pain again. "There is a _fuckton_ of shame in that!" _Great, you fuckup! Now you've got to explain this in a way that doesn't tell her you were- still are, head over heals for your goddamn sister. You have to lie. Again. Like you always do._

"You loved her." Was not what Elsa had expected Belle to say. But she said it all the same.

Elsa blinked, she couldn't think of what to say. "What?" Was all she could come up with.

"You loved her." Belle repeated. "I know you, Elsa. I can tell you loved her - whoever she was. You gave her your heart, and she crushed it." She moved forward, and grabbed Elsa's hand. "But I swear to you, I will _never _do that to you."

Elsa could feel tears falling down her cheeks. For the second time that day. _So much for strong._ "You mean it?"

Belle nodded, "yes." She was looking Elsa dead in the eye.

Elsa lunged forward, grabbing Belle in a hug. "I don't deserve you." She sobbed.

"Sure you do." Belle replied, kissing Elsa's scalp once more.

"No." Elsa pulled back. She blinked away the tears that were in her eyes. "I don't."

Belle shook her head. "Well whether you deserve me or not, I'm here, Elsa. And I won't leave."

Elsa smiled. "I know."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I literally just finished this. I'll do some editing tomorrow, but I felt I needed to upload something.

**I do apologize for taking so long. It wasn't the laptop issues that caused me to take so long (but it's all fixed so hooray!)**

**I'm actually working on a new fic idea - that was originally an RP idea, but my sister wouldn't do it, so I said fuck it and rolled with it as an Elsanna fanfic. So if any of you are interested in seeing more by me, you should watch out for that one. ****I'm also trying to finish a third chapter of Of Alcohol and Kisses, so I can mark that as complete, and possibly do some sort of sequel?**

**Now I got asked by a guest, how much Belsa there would be. A lot? It's gonna be throughout the fic. But don't worry you guys, Anna will show up either next chapter, or the chapter after that.**

**Okay, that's it. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter Four

She must have slept through her alarm, because it was noon by the time she woke up. Iron Man had become Iron Man _and_ The Incredible Hulk, had become Iron Man 2 and Thor, had become an entire Marvel Cinematic Universe marathon, lasting well into the night. _And after all that, I didn't even get any super-sex._ She pulled her hair back, and locked it into a ponytail, before making her way downstairs. _And today's episode will start with a shocking plot twist, Elsa likes coffee! Le gasp!_ She moved to the couch, deciding to absorb today's tragedies in comfort. _Wonder what it will be today. Hospital? Daycare? Bethesda Game Studios?_ But no, the news was boring today. Just some local bullshit. And politics. Great.

Then her parents caught her attention, walking down the stairs. "What's got you all dressed up?" Elsa asked, muting the TV. She didn't get an answer. So she tried again. "You going to a funeral?" She joked.

Her father only muttered, "yeah. Ours."

"Agnarr!" Her mother hissed.

Elsa stood up. "What's going on?" She asked, honestly a little concerned.

"We can't _not_ tell her." Her father said.

Her mother glared at him, "well _now_ we can't."

"What's going on!?" Elsa repeated.

Her parents finally looked to her. "We're going to the airport." Was all her father said. She hated it when he didn't give her a straight answer.

She looked between them. "Are you guys going out of the country?" She asked, confused. They certainly weren't packed for it.

Her mother sighed. "We're picking someone up."

_You don't mean..._ "Who?"

Her parents looked between each other. Her mother spoke. "We're... We're picking up..." _Don't fucking say it._

Her father finally just spat it out. "We're picking up your sister."

_But... But..._ Her mother spoke again. "She's come home to get married to her fiance." _What!?_

Silence fell over the room. "So you're driving her to her hotel then?" Elsa asked, dreading the inevitable. _You're not that naive, Elsa._

"No..." Her mother answered. "She's staying here."

"Of course she is." Elsa said. It was all she could say. And with that, she turned around, and fled up the stairs, to the safety of her room.

"That went... Better than expected." Agnarr said, staring towards where his eldest child had disappeared.

* * *

_Rays of the early morning sun spilt into the room, flooding through the blinds with an orange haze. Anna was sitting in Elsa's lap, reading a book. Elsa was running her hands through Anna's hair. They were both warm, so warm. It was so quiet in their house, it seemed like the two of them were the only people in existence. To each other, they were. It was summer, so they could just sit like that, all day. Elsa's boobs were the best pillows. They were like one of those neck pillows, except sexier. But Elsa was more than just neck pillow boobs, she was also a gorgeous face, which was currently pushing up against Anna's scalp, leaving kisses over her center part. The whole scene was blissful. "Could you imagine a world without this?" The redhead asked._

_"No." Was the all the answer she got from her sister._

_She leaned her head back, and looked her sister in the eyes. "I've missed this." She said. "More than you could imagine."_

_"Me too." Elsa responded. She kissed her sister's forehead, and Anna returned to looking straight out._

_Anna's eyes scanned the room. It hadn't changed much since she was in highschool. The furniture was all the same. Even the laundry pile was unmoved. There was a poster hanging over the spot where she had sharpied that heart with their names in it, which presumably was still there. It was like she had never left._

_And then she rolled over, now sitting up on Elsa's lap. "Yes?" The blonde asked. Anna didn't answer her with words. She took the blonde's cheek in her hand, and pulled her into a kiss. Their lips slid against each other's perfectly, they were practically built to kiss each other. It was too long since they had kissed. Eight years. Eight years was too long to not kiss her sister. Eight years was too long for love. She did. She loved Elsa._

_Except now she was falling. She was falling down, down, down, down..._

* * *

The girl jerked awake, a falling sensation quickly killing her dream. She began blinking as reality invaded her senses. "Anna?" Someone asked.

She was still collecting herself, still sorting out where she was. "Elsa?" She asked in return.

"Nie, feistypants." The voice said again. It definitely wasn't Elsa. It was a man. "I am not your sister." He responded, and then chuckled.

She finally looked over. It was Kristoff. Her fiance. Of course. Why would Elsa be on the plane? "Beklager." She apologized, pulling her neck pillow off.

"Vær så snill å snakke engelsk." Kristoff replied. "I really need to get used to speaking English."

"Sorry." Anna repeated. It was almost weird to speak in English again. And yet, as they neared her home, it felt right. "Do you know how close we are?" She asked.

"Close enough." Kristoff answered.

"Right." She sighed, and looked down, wringing her hands together. The ring on her finger still felt foreign. Like it shouldn't be there.

"Excited, or nervous?" Kristoff asked.

"What?" She really didn't get the question.

"Are you excited or nervous? You haven't been home in eight years." He reminded her.

"Right." _I was there. I was right freaking there._ "I don't know." She answered honestly. She hadn't told anyone she was going. She had just left. But she also couldn't wait until she saw Elsa at the airport. It would be awkward, admittedly, but she wanted to see her sister again. _Needed_ to see her sister again.

Shortly, they were getting off the plane. Getting their luggage. Trying to find her parents in the crowd. And then she saw them. She pulled Kristoff towards them. Hugs were exchanged, tears were shed. There was smiling. But she had to ask. "Where's Elsa?"

"She's not here." Was all it took to wipe the smile off her face.

* * *

**Author's Note: Say _Hei der_ to Anna and Kristoff! This sure came out quick. I'm actually surprised myself.**

**Note on Anna and Kristoff's Norwegian there, I am actually learning the language, but I'm so beginner it hurts, so most of what's there was Google Translate. And we all know how reliable that is. *eye roll***

**I know _Vær så snill_ means _Please_, and _snakke engelsk_ should mean _speak English_, but I don't know what the _å_ is for... So if anyone knows more than me on this, feel free to PM me and I'll try to correct it.**

**Cheers.**


	5. Chapter Five

Elsa was sitting on the couch. Belle was next to her. _Stupid Belle. Why'd she have to coax me out of my room, huh? Couldn't she have just left me alone?_ Belle's thumb was rubbing circles onto Elsa's hand, as the two sat patiently on the couch. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Belle asked.

Elsa looked away from her. "No." _Liar._

Belle reached over, and gently moved Elsa's head to face her. "That's okay." And the two were silent once more.

Then the door opened, and Elsa shot up. Her mother and father walked through first. But then... Anna. Her beautiful Anna. She could feel her heart practically stopping at the sight of her darling sister. She hadn't aged a day. And yet, she seemed so much older than before. There was this whole new air to her, she seemed... Free. Her hair was done up in pigtails. It was Elsa's favorite look for her. And there was this... Bright blonde streak through her hair. It was Elsa's hair colour.

Then Anna looked at her. Their eyes met, and time seemed to freeze. Neither could look away. It was mesmerizing, looking at Anna again. Her features, her freckles, her smile, her eyes. All the same. All exactly the way she remembered them. She hadn't even noticed she had moved towards Anna, or that Anna had moved towards her. They were within arms reach of each other.

Then Anna finally spoke. "Hi." Was all she said. Her voice was wavy. Nervous.

"Hi." Elsa responded. Say something nice. "You look beautiful." Wow. Good job. I'm honestly impressed.

Anna blushed, and reached an arm up behind her neck. Her head was tilted, but her eyes remained fixed on Elsa. "Me? Oh... I... You look beautifuller!"

Before anything more meaningful than that could be said, the sound of something hitting the floor came from behind Anna. "Dritt!" The tall man only halfway through the door cried. "Sorry! Sorry! I'm dropping things."

Then Elsa walked backward, right into Belle, who grabbed the blonde's hand, and held it in her own. The man must have been - gag - Anna's fiance. Christopher or some shit. Jesus Christ, how did this guy manage to score Anna? His hair was shaggy, like a surfer's, and he was tall. He's not good enough for her.

He approached, leaving his luggage at the door. "Hi, I'm Kristoff." He said, reaching his hand out.

* * *

_What was meeting Anna's first boyfriend like? Hell. That would be the answer. Elsa had to sit by and watch her dear sister fawn all over a petty rich boy. Why did she have to date Hans of all people? Hans was from Elsa's class, so she knew him a little bit. He was funny, and charming, when _you_ approached _him_. Otherwise he was quite. He sat at the back of the class, never raised his hand, even when he knew the answer, and always seemed to be judging everyone else. _Just like you._ She frowned even more at her plate._

_Hans was telling her parents some outrageous tale, or whatever. Elsa wasn't listening. She didn't care about any of it. What she cared about was how disgustingly intrigued Anna was by it all. Couldn't she tell he wasn't right for her? _Can't she tell she should be with me?

_"Are you okay, Elsa?" Hans asked. It _had_ to be Hans asking. Not her parents. Not Anna. Hans._

_She smiled at him. "Just fine, thanks." She said, _such a fucking liar._ She continued to stab her fork into whatever chunk of meat was on her plate. _Y'know, she's probably kissed him. Him! Jesus, that's gross. She's probably hugged him too. And snuggled with him, and... Oh my god, has she _fucked_ him?_ Then her whole world stopped. She looked up from her plate. _Don't._ She did. "So, Hans." She said. Everyone looked to her. She should have stopped, but she couldn't. "Have you _fucked_ my sister?" The whole table was silent._

_"E-Elsa!" Her mother cried._

_She didn't bother saying anything else. She just took off, running for her room. She thought she heard her dad say "it was a fair enough question." Not that it mattered much. She threw herself onto the bed, shoving her face into her pillow. She wanted to scream. Wanted to cry. Wanted to take it back. _Jesus, how is Anna ever gonna think you're normal?

_But then her door was opening. "Get out…" She had tried to scream, but it came out as more of a sob._

_"Elsa?" It was Anna's voice._ God, she's gotta be pissed._ "Can I come in." Elsa didn't answer. But Anna came in anyway. "Are you okay?" She asked, placing a hand on her sister's back._

_"I... I'm…" Elsa choked out. She was still bloody crying._

_"It's okay, Elsa." Anna answered the apology before it could be spoken. "I... I understand." _You do? Fuck me!_ "You don't think he's any good."_

_Elsa sat up. "Anna, I-"_

_Anna silenced her. "Shh. Just tell me," she said. "Do you really think he's wrong for me?"_

_"Yes." _Selfish bitch.

_"Okay." Anna responded, then she kissed Elsa's forehead. "I trust you."_

_"R... Really?" Elsa sniffed. _You bloody well shouldn't.

_"Yes, really. You're my older sister, Elsa. I know you can see things that maybe I can't." Anna answered. "So I trust you when you say, Hans and me, won't work out."_

_Elsa sniffed. _It is true. I can see what you can't. That I want you._ "I just... I just want you to be happy, Anna." _I want you to be happy with me.

_"Well, avoiding heartbreak is a good thing if you ask me." Anna smiled. "Look, I'll end things with Hans. Besides, those sideburns are giving me creep vibes."_

_Elsa snorted, smiling at the floor. "So it wasn't just me?"_

_The girls laughed, and talked a bit more. Elsa still didn't leave her room for the rest of the night, but at least she could sleep, knowing Anna wasn't mad._

* * *

Elsa reached forward, before smacking his hand down. "Go shove a weed wacker up your ass!" She snarled, and took off up the stairs. "And stay out of my fucking space!" She yelled down, pretty much at everyone.

"Again." Angarr said. "That went better than expected."

* * *

**Author's note: We're one over the original fic's chapter count! Yay!**

**I don't really like the flashback scene, but I also don't feel like rewriting it, so you guys'll have to live.**


End file.
